


25 or 6 to 4

by Dresupi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, But they're definitely together afterwards, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Insomnia, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Tony's a suffering insomniac, and Friday calls the only person who can help.





	25 or 6 to 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> 25 or 6 to 4 by Chicago (1971) || for wheresarizona

Monday would have made the third time that week that Tony had watched the sun rise.

Or was it Sunday?

He’d kind of lost track of the days at this point.  Insomnia didn’t care what day it was. And it won everyone over to its side by the time they were in as deep as Tony was, anyway.

Pushing up from the couch, he shuffled out to the kitchen with one thought in mind.

Chocolate milk.

He was stirring the Hershey’s syrup into the milk when he heard something behind him.

 _One guess who_ , he thought to himself.

“Short stack.  To what do I owe the pleasure of your early morning cheer?”

“Go the eff to sleep, Anthony,” Darcy snapped, looking not at all chipper and ready to greet the day. In fact, she looked like she’d been the eff to sleep recently. To be completely exact, she looked like she’d been rudely awakened by his nosy A.I.

He whistled. “Full-naming me? Is that really the way you want to start your day?”  He took a huge gulp of the milk and realized about halfway through that the milk was expired.

Coughing, he let the milk dribble back into the glass before he dumped it all down the drain, reaching for the still half-full jug of milk and frowning at the date that had passed about five days before. He lived with a bunch of animals.

Darcy took the milk from him and stuck it back in the fridge.

“Is that you who does that? It’s expired,” he argued, reaching for the milk and narrowly missing his hand being crushed by the fridge door as Darcy slammed it.

“Go. The eff. To. Sleep. If FRIDAY wakes me up to come babysit you one more time, I’m going to find a way to give her a virus.”  Darcy exhaled loudly and reached out to pre-emptively press her hand against the fridge door.

“Let me throw out the milk and I’ll go to sleep.”

“You won’t either. You’ll find another thing to fix. And another.  And before you know it, you’re dead.  Because I’ve killed you. By strangling.  Because you’re too tired to fend off my attacks and I’ve gone insane from sleep interruption.”

Tony sniffed and bent at the waist to rinse out his mouth.  It tasted like sour milk.  What a great metaphor for his life right now.  The taste of sour milk.

“I’m really not tired, Darce.”

“That’s some bull, Stark.  She linked her arm through his and tugged.  "C'mon.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m getting the rest of my sleep if I have to do it laying on top of you.”

Tony chuckled.  "You’re going to climb on top of me?  And  _sleep…_?“

"If I have to.  You game?” She raised her eyebrows quizzically.

He shrugged.  "Why the eff not?“  Smirking, he followed her down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! <3


End file.
